Never Let You Go
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Natsu fell in love with Lucy and he wanted to make her his. But things are not going that smoothly. Even when she finally his, trials are always fell upon them. Read on, and don't forget the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone ! I know I'm suppose to finish my first english fan fic, but I just couldn't help myself to write this second one down! My fingers are super itchy to type! So, this is my second english fic! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima.**

***although this imagination is mine ;)***

* * *

- this story happened before Tartarus Arc, few weeks after Fairy Tail returned to Magnolia -

* * *

Chirp chirp.

The birds were twittering happily as the new day began. The sun was shining bright and white puffy clouds were floating in sky. It was certainly a good day. Deep down in the forest, a small house was spotted, hidden in tress. A teen boy lived there, along with his blue exceed partner. He was sleeping peacefully, until suddenly he snapped his eyes wide open, sat up and gasping for air. Sweat dribbled down from his head, and suddenly he felt so hot, he couldn't breathe. That nightmare haunted him again. For Igneel's sake, why did that nightmare always haunting him? He was gasping for air, but slowly he steadily breathed. Gosh, he hated that dream. He felt his heart was crushed. As he slowly closing his eyes, the image also slowly came back.

He found himself in a middle of a destroyed building, his body was stiffen, his red haired friend was crying and his exceed partner fainted. His dark haired rival was down to his knees, unable to move a single muscle. He himself was looking at something which took his breath away. He widened his eyes, as tears slowly dripping down from his onyx eyes, watching with horror as his most important person and precious person got beaten up. He screamed and ask the opponent to stop, but he got evil laugh as the reply. His beloved person wasn't moving either. Then, she was thrown by her opponent, slammed down hard onto the ground, completely not moving at all. He screamed in agony as her blood's scent roamed in the air.

The boy let out a sigh.

"Natsu? What's up?"

The boy - Natsu Dragneel - turned his head and looked at his exceed partner, Happy. The cute little cat was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry, Happy. Did I wake you up?"

Happy nodded weakly. "I was laying down on your arm and dreaming about fish when suddenly my pillow - your arm - gone."

Natsu smiled. "Sorry."

"Why did you suddenly woke up? Something's bothered you?"

Natsu smiled and rubbed Happy's head. "Nah, don't worry. It's just a dream."

* * *

Natsu was sitting at the furthest corner of his guild. He placed his elbows on his knees, hid little bit of his face behind his hands and stared at a certain person who's laughing at the guild's bar. Natsu suddenly smiled when beautiful memories of them came back to his mind. Even though the one that he's been watching was about ten meters away from him, he could still see her perfectly.

He remembered how he first met her. He asked her to come with him, resulting her joining the guild. Since then, they have traveled a lot, doing missions together as a team, shared grieve and happiness together, to the point Natsu felt different towards her. Towards his beloved. Towards Lucy Heartfilia.

He could feel his heart beat faster whenever he was around her. His grin would just slip away stupidly. At some point, he would blush madly and hid his face. He felt extremely happy when he was around her.

He remembered when he saved her from Phantom Lord. Back then, to him, she was just his best friend. And as his motto always said, he cared deeply about his own nakama. But he could not forget when he caught her falling from the tall tower, and how he piggyback her to take her back to the guild.

He remembered when he first realized that his best friend was someone strong. He recalled when she summoned up her entire celestial spirits, desperately tried to save Loke. He smiled.

His memories of the time they both spent together came back to him one by one. And, somewhere along those past times, he found himself unable to move his gaze away from her. He became so protective of her, and always looking for her. His heart started to pound heart, whenever he saw her came to the guild. And even though she didn't wear any provocative clothes - except her skirts - anymore, he found her more gorgeous than ever.

He gradually became scared to lose her, unable to see her or hear her. All he ever wanted was for her to be by his side, completely became his. His heart felt like it was crushed whenever he saw her injured. That's why, when he saw her brutally tormented by that insane old lady from Sabertooth, he felt anger boiling up inside of him. He couldn't think straight, all he knew he just wanted the old ugly lady to stop. Stop tormenting his other half. He was really pissed off when he saw her badly injured.

But, the top of all was when the Eclipse Project thing. When he saw the Future Lucy was killed by Future Rogue. His heart was crushed to pulp when it happened. And he felt really bitter when he realized if it weren't because of Future Lucy's shield, the Present Lucy will be dead. And he won't be able to see her anymore, not in present, not in future. And that thought crushed his heart. That's when he knew and admitted.

He fell in love with Lucy.

And he knew it wasn't a simple crush. He has fallen hard for her, and he wouldn't dare to think what kind of days he would face when Lucy wasn't around him.

His gaze became softer as he saw her laughing. She's truly beautiful, brave and strong. She's kinda weird but to him that's super cute.

He didn't know when exactly he fell for her. All he knew now was he wanted her to be his. For good.

"What the heck are you doing here alone, flame moron?"

Natsu hissed. He was snapped back from his daydreaming. "Get away, stripper."

Gray Fullbuster laughed and sat beside Natsu. "So, you're watching her. When will you confess?"

Natsu turned his head quickly, as soon as Gray asked. "Wha - what? How.."

"Oh come on, dense flame eater," Gray said. "I'm not blind. I knew exactly that you fell hard for her."

Natsu blushed a little bit. "Said the guy who always denies his feelings." he grumbled.

Gray smacked the pink haired dragon slayer's head. "At least now me and Juvia are officially dating!"

Natsu snarled. "Whatever, pervert boxer."

Gray sighed. "You better confess to her already." Natsu stayed silent. "Or she will be taken by someone else." Gray continued.

"Hell no," Natsu gritted his teeth. "she's mine."

"Then prove it. Make her yours, block head." Gray said.

"Why should I listen to your advice?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

Gray shrugged. "Because you knew I'm telling the truth."

Natsu hissed. Then, he saw Erza was approaching Lucy. They talked about something, and he saw Erza waved her hand at them. He and Gray walked closer.

"Let's go. We had a mission to do." The red haired mage said.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with the first chapter! So, please review and let me hear your opinions! By the way, I'm so sorry if the characters are OC ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter ! Enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima.**

***the imagination is mine though ;)***

* * *

Natsu was feeling really happy, having troia casted on him by Wendy Marvell. His team were on their way to the City of Iris (I made that up), by train. Natsu was having bad time earlier until the petite sky dragon slayer casted the spell on him. But soon after, the spell wore off and Natsu was back in his groggy state.

"Wendy.." he pleaded weakly.

"Sorry, Natsu-san," Wendy said. "I can't cast the spell more than once a day, or else your body will get used to the spell and it won't be effective anymore."

Natsu rolled his eyes and tried his best not to puke. He laid his head on the window, trying to make himself feel better and to get a glimpse of his princess better.

Sitting in front of him was Lucy, and Happy on her lap. That cat was smuggling his tiny head to Lucy's stomach and she giggled. Natsu growled. How he wished that was him.

"Ah, I can see the station." Wendy said.

Natsu felt relieved, knowing his misery will soon come to end. But he growled again seeing Happy lied on top of Lucy's head, looked incredibly comfortable. Damn, he wished he was an exceed.

"Lucy," the blue cat murmured. "your head is so nice."

Lucy giggled. "You usually like Natsu's head."

"I do, but ever since two days ago, Natsu's head is really hot. While yours are so comfy." Happy let out a happy sigh.

Natsu gritted his teeth. Oh damn, the time is drawing near. Gray leaned a bit closer to him and whispered.

"Something tells me there's a reason Happy couldn't bare your body's temperature."

Natsu twitched. "Shut up, pervert ice prick."

Gray laughed. "I know your state, moron."

Natsu flinched. "You do?"

Gray laughed. "Gajeel experienced the same thing as you. When Lily could not bear the roughness of his skin, Gajeel came to me and spilled everything out."

Natsu growled. "Don't you dare say anything to anyone."

Gray shrugged. "As long as you won't hurt her, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Natsu glanced at the ice mage. "Don't you dare lay your eyes on her."

"I have Juvia, flame brain. But she's my important person. My precious little sister. And stop glaring at me, we did become brother and sister." Gray said.

Natsu growled one more time.

"Pack your things up. We're almost there." Erza Scarlet said.

* * *

As soon as Natsu stepped out from the train, he felt better immediately.

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned his head, and saw his childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss, was waving at him. Behind her was Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss and Mirajane Strauss.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy turned her head and saw Levy. The blue haired solid script mage ran to her.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said and Levy threw a hug on her. "What are you doing here?"

"We're on a mission too! Well, actually, me and Gajeel were just tagging along." Levy said. "And guess what, Lu-chan? Our mission is actually in the same town as yours, although different clients."

"And we're thinking of saving money. We can pay for two big rooms. One for the boys, one for the girls." Mirajane continued.

"That's a wonderful idea." Erza commented.

"So, what we're waiting for?" Lisanna asked happily. "Let's find an inn for us!"

* * *

The girls were walking in front, while the boys were silently walking at the back. Couldn't stand with the silence, Elfman decided to walk along with the girls.

"Oi, salamander."

"What, iron pipe?"

"Have you claim?"

Natsu glared at the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel.

"What do you think?" he asked back.

Gajeel smirked. "So you haven't. Well, I have claimed her."

"Yeah," Natsu murmured. "your scent is all over her."

Gajeel smirked again. "You better claim yours fast. Before something bad happens."

"I know that." Natsu growled.

"But, claiming her maybe not easy as you thought." Gray said.

"Why?"

Gray used his chin to point at the short white haired female mage who was walking in front of them, laughing happily with her friends. "Well, Lisanna believed she's ehmm... yours."

Natsu gulped. "Really?"

"That animal take over mage knew about our state, stupid." Gajeel answered. "Why do you think she took a job which resides in the same town as yours?"

"But.."

"She believed that," Gajeel cut. "pretty sure the bunny girl too."

"What?" Natsu shrieked. Not too loud, but enough for his friends to hear.

"Why do you think she keep her distance from you?" Gray asked.

Natsu stayed silent and looked at his beloved celestial mage. Well, it's true that she was keeping her distance away from him. Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas. He tried to ask her what was wrong, but Lisanna always stopped him and Lucy would just walked further. The only moment he ever be closer to her was when grand magic games, when he comforted her and she cheered for him. But even when he was really close with her, and she didn't avoid him, all of the sudden his entire guild friends stormed in, ruining everything. And ever since, Lucy kept her distance again, while Lisanna drew closer.

He realised that, damn it. He maybe a total dense, but he wasn't stupid, and if it concerned Lucy, he'll always know,

"But Lucy should know better that I.."

"Look, flame eater," Gray cut. "the thing thing is you're not being honest with the way you treat her. I mean, you're still so close with Lisanna, to the point completely ignoring her."

"Gray, you better know my reason I did that before I smacked you." Natsu growled.

"Sure I do, stupid. But that's where your problem lies. She had no clue about your state at all."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "How can I tell her if she keep running away from me? And to make it worse, Erza seemed to help her going further away from me."

"You better set things right with that Strauss young lady." Gajeel said.

"Unless you change your mind, and claim Lisanna instead." Gray added.

"Are you mad, ice stripper? Do you think I want to claim.."

"Yeah, yeah, noisy." Gray cut.

"You're so dead tonight, Gray. I'll beat the crap out of you at tonight's pillow fight." Natsu said.

"Bring it on, smug face!"

"You're so dead, watermelon boxer!"

*I don't know what the connection between Gray and watermelon boxer, but those words just crossed my mind and I decided to use it ;)*

"Will you two quit it!"

Natsu and Gray stopped immediately. They turned their heads and looked at the girl who just yelled at them. Lisanna.

"Grow up a little. Couldn't you two fight later, and not like every hour?" she said while putting her hands on her hips.

Natsu and Gray gave a sharp glare at each other.

"Fineee." they both muttered.

Lisanna smiled. "There. It's better, right?" Then she turned her body and walked along her friends again.

While Gray and Natsu started to fight again. This time, Gajeel joined.

"You can always calmed them down, Lisanna-san," Wendy said. "especially Natsu-san."

Lisanna blushed. "Well.."

"Seemed like he always agree to do anything you said." Mirajane added. "Maybe because Natsu is in love with you!"

"Stop it, Mira-nee!" Lisanna said. Her face was so red. "It's not like that!"

"Well, you both are practically childhood friends. And you two are so close too." Levy said.

"Yeah, but.."

"So, it's not impossible for Natsu to fall in love with you. He's so dense, that's why he haven't realised it." Mirajane said.

Lisanna looked down, her face was blushing, and she played her fingers nervously. "Do you think I might have a chance with him?"

"Of course, Lisanna-san!" Wendy cheered.

"If Natsu confess to you Lisanna, that means he's a man!" Elfman cheered also.

"Why don't we test it?" Mirajane asked.

"Test how?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, if Natsu truly loved you, having you around him will make him blushed. So, Lisanna," Mirajane smiled. "all you have to do is wrap your arm around his. Let's see his reaction then."

"Oh, if he blushed, means he's a man!" Elfman confirmed.

"Go there, Lisanna, try it!" Mirajane said.

Lisanna bit her lower lip. Okay, time to confirm. So, she turned her body, walked to the back while her friends stopped walking and were waiting to see Natsu's reaction. Lisanna kept walking towards Natsu who was punching and being punched. She sighed then grabbed Natsu's hand and wrapped her hands around his arm.

Natsu glanced at her confusedly then his face turned red.

"He's blushing!" Mirajane, Levy, and Wendy yelled at the same time.

"He's a man!" Elfman said happily.

Gray and Gajeel stared at them, looked so surprised. While Natsu became panic.

_Damn!_, he cursed. _I'm blushing because I'm panic here, not because I'm happy Lisanna did this. Wait... Please Lucy, please, don't misunderstand this._

Natsu made himself brave, then looked up to see Lucy's reaction. He gasped. Lucy was smiling at him, as if she congratulated them. Then, she turned her head to Erza and talked to her.

_Oh, no._, Natsu became more panic inside. _I think she really misunderstand this._

* * *

**Done !**

**For NaLi fans, I'm really sorry if this fic pissed you guys off ._.**

**Anyways, I'm waiting for your reviews!**

**Btw, I just watched the new episodes of the new Fairy Tail, and gosh, I love NaLu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! I'm back with the third chapter ! Thank you for your favs and follows ! Please enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Well, this is your room's key, Elfman. Don't lose it." said Mirajane.

"Okay, sis."

"This inn is sure beautiful." Levy commented.

"Sure is. I'm glad this inn is also cheap!" Lisanna added.

"Uh, Lis.."

"Hm?"

"You can let go of my arm." Natsu said.

Lisanna blinked twice, then laughed. "Are you that embarrased?" she teased.

"I'm not!"

"Natsu is so embarrased~"

"It's not like that!"

"He's a man!"

Natsu gritted his teeth. Geez, why didn't they understand? He didn't want Lucy to misunderstand! Well, he was pretty sure Lucy misunderstood already, but he didn't want to make it worse!

"I'm hungry." Lucy said to Erza. "Shall we eat something?"

"We could just leave them here," Gray added. "let them tease Natsu until dark."

Natsu gave a silence glare to Gray, which he ignored.

Erza nodded. "Well Mira, we'll just gonna put our things then we're out."

"Sure thing, Erza. Just be careful." Mirajane said.

"Why don't we take a stroll too, Natsu?" Lisanna suggested. "I mean, the missions are due tomorrow. We can take Happy too!"

"A happy family walk!" Wendy cheered happily.

As much as Natsu wanted to roar out, grabbed Lucy and enjoyed alone time with her, he couldn't do that. He somehow felt awkward with just leaving Lisanna like that. Gosh, he wished he could just take Lucy somewhere now!

"Let's go. Just don't wander off too far." Erza said, before with Lucy walked toward their room.

* * *

Natsu was definitely going to enjoy the stroll. Happy was tagging along too, with Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Charla. Mirajane and Elfman decided to stay at the inn. The only problem was Gray who was walking with Lucy, not him. Well, Erza was with Lucy too. Oh, and the fact that Lisanna didn't let go of his arm.

It's not like he hated it. Lisanna had always been holding his arm ever since they were little children. He didn't mind at all. But he started to feel something is wrong when Lisanna hugged his arm. It's not the same arm hugging.

At times like this, Natsu's mind would just drifted off and he will started thinking about Lucy. He knew his time is drawing nearer. But he couldn't do anything, especially with Lucy keeping her distance from him. Sure, they still do missions together. By together, it meant Erza, Wendy, Gray and Charla came too. And whenever they went to do missions, Lucy would still kept her distance from him. She chose to stay with Erza instead. Natsu hated to admit it, but it was a clever choice. With Erza by her side, Natsu would think twice before pulled her away.

Although he knew when his time came, even Erza couldn't stop him. But, he also knew when his time came, there's a high possibility he might ended up hurting Lucy. And he didn't want that. Hurting Lucy was never been on his to-do-list.

"Uhm, Natsu, I'm kinda hungry." said Happy.

"Shall we find something to eat?" Lisanna suggested.

"I want a big fish!" Happy said.

"All you have in mind is fish, huh?" Charla protested.

"Aye, sir!" Happy answered. "I'm a cat so I bound to like fish!"

"I want some kiwi juice." Lily said. "Would you buy me some, Levy?"

"Sure thing, Lily." Levy said happily.

"So, Levy, tell me something." Lisanna said. "How does it feel when you've been claimed?"

Natsu widened his eyes, and Levy gasped. After that, she blushed really quick.

"Lisanna!" she protested.

"I wondered." Lisanna said.

"What's about claiming thing?" Wendy asked.

"Ah, no, it's nothing, Wendy!" Levy panickly said. "You're not supposed to know!"

"You owe me your story." Lisanna winked.

Natsu thought about what Gajeel and Gray had told him. That Lisanna knew about his state. Did she really think he would claim her? Uuhm, okay.. Now that sounded harsh and rude.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. How on earth he's going to tell Lisanna the truth, without breaking her heart? He still cared for Lisanna, as he took her as his sibling. He didn't want to hurt her heart. And if he did hurt her, he was so dead. Mirajane and Elfman could killed him.

But he needed to set things right with her. He couldn't keep her thinking that he wanted to claim her. But how? How would he do that?

* * *

"This food is delicious!" Lucy said happily.

Erza nodded in agreement. "The cake is splendid too."

"You know, Erza, I think you're the only person who eat cake first before your lunch." Gray added.

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy reminded.

"Oh, shit!" Gray cursed then picked his clothes that was somehow laid down on the floor.

The three of them was sitting on a small cafe, having their lunch. As Gray wore his clothes again, he decided to tell something to his siblings. Well, comrades that he treated as his siblings, to be precise. If you're wondering whether he was the oldest or not, he'll tell you that. He was _definitely_ second oldest. The first is _definitely_ the one and only Erza. Lucy was their younger sister.

"Hey, guys, I need to tell you something." Gray said.

"What?"

"It's about Natsu."

Lucy's body stiffened a bit.

"Why with him?" Erza asked.

Gray sighed. "I'm not really sure I should be saying this, but for our own well being, I guess I should."

"Stop being so confusing, Gray." Erza said.

"Look, the thing is, Natsu is... ehmm... in a state that quite dangerous." Gray said.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"Look here, Erza, Lucy, there's a cycle in dragons and dragon slayers' lives. It's called 'Heat'."

"How the heck do you know about that?" Erza asked.

"Patience, I'm getting to that part." Gray said. "Around two months ago, Gajeel was in the state. His body became really hard and rough, just like the iron. He told me everything about this state. You see, each dragon or dragon slayer was destined to be with their one and only mate. Each of them has one, so there's no way two dragon slayers target the same person."

"When dragon slayers fell in love, they would slowly enter the heat. It goes for about a month, before their instinct took over their bodies. By the time they lost their control, they would pursue their mates no matter what, until they claimed them."

"How do they claim their mates?" Erza asked.

"With the way you know really well, Erza." Gray muttered.

"Oh.." Erza blushed but she got the point.

"Well, anyway, once they've claimed their mates, their signature mark would appear on their mates. With that mark, the other dragon slayers knew they can't claim them, as they're mates of dragon slayers. The mark also bound the mate and the dragon slayer. They become one, so to speak. Their lives are connected to each other. When their mate were dead, so the dragon slayers. And the opposites. Bearing the mark also means their minds and powers are connected."

"So, they can do some telepathy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. And the dragon slayers would always know wherever their mates are. They're connected after all. And if they were pushed to the edge, the mates could use the dragon slayers' magic to fight and defend themselves." Gray said.

"So, you meant Natsu is in heat, and he's going to claim his mate?" Erza asked.

"Precisely. Right now, he's going to reach the one month period soon, so.."

"Hold on, if he didn't claim his mate right now, he'll lose control!" Erza cut.

"That's exactly it." Gray answered.

"Well, why wouldn't he claim her right now?" Lucy asked. "I mean, claiming her wouldn't be that hard, right?"

"One thing. The mate must agree to be claimed. If not, the mate would reject the dragon slayer, and it would be bad." Gray answered.

"Well, if the mate rejected, he could find another one, right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not. Dragon slayers are super loyal to their mates. Once they fell in love, they would never fall in love again. Even if their mates rejected them, to the point they can't claim their mates, they could only love their mates." Gray answered.

"Who's his mate anyway?" Erza asked.

Gray gulped down. He felt hard to say the name.

"Lisanna of course, Erza. Who else?" Lucy answered.

_It's you!_, Gray said in his mind.

"Really? I thought it was you." Erza said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm just his partner." she said. "Besides, those two are childhood friends. If Natsu has a mate, it's gotta be Lisanna."

"Well, can't deny that he cared about her a lot." Erza said.

"Let's make him claim her tonight." Lucy suggested.

"What?" Gray shrieked.

"Well, unless you want to see Natsu lost control, Gray." Lucy said.

_Right now, I think it's her who's dense._, Gray complained.

"Lo-look, this is Natsu's problem. I mean, I told you guys about his state, so you guys understand what happened with him and stopped him when he lost control." Gray stammered. "Anyway, Natsu knew who was his mate, so just leave it to him to claim her."

"He's dense, Gray." Erza said. "But he's right. Natsu should fix his problem by his own."

Gray _phew_ed. Lucy stayed silent.

_I knew it from the start._

* * *

**Done !**

**How do you think about this chapter ?**

**Don't worry, as my summary said, this fic will not end this easy ;)**

**So, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, I'm back ! I'm so sorry I updated this slow, my house was under renovations right now. In any case, please enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : My most favorite Fairy Tail belongs to the great Hiro Mashima**

***the imagination is mine though ;)***

* * *

Lisanna, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charla, Levy and Gajeel were sitting on a cafe, waiting for their orders to come. The cafe was packed, so they have to wait.

"I'm going to go for awhile," Levy said and stood up. "I wanted to have a walk."

"Eh?" Lisanna asked. "Levy, the story.."

"I'll just tell you later!" Levy blushed.

"We're coming too," Wendy stood up as well. "when the meal is here, shot up your fire Natsu-san. We'll come back as soon as possible."

Natsu nodded his head. The others went away, leaving Natsu and Lisanna alone. Natsu gulped down. Maybe this was the time for him to set things right.

While Lisanna's heart was beating like crazy. She has loved Natsu ever since they both were children, and she never stopped loving him until now. She learnt more about a dragon slayer from Levy. She knew the claiming thing and the heat state. So, she was waiting. She knew Natsu would claim her. Or she hoped he would.

"Lis." Natsu called.

Lisanna snapped. "Y - yeah?"

Natsu let out a sigh. "I need to tell you something."

Lisanna's heart started to beat. "S - sure."

"You knew about my state right? That I'm in heat?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna bit her lip out of nervous. "Y - yeah."

"And I bet you knew that I must claim my mate?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna clenched her fists. Gosh, she's so nervous right now! "Uh - huh."

Natsu sighed. "You should stop, Lis."

Lisanna smiled. "Y - yeah, sure I do," Then she blinked when she saw Natsu knitted his eyebrows. "w - wha -?"

"I said you should stop." Natsu repeated.

Lisanna blinked twice. "S - stop?" she muttered. "Natsu, you lost me here."

Natsu looked at Lisanna's eyes. "You're not the one... I - ugh... What I'm trying to say..." Natsu gulped down. "You're not the one I wanted to claim."

Lisanna blinked twice again and stared at Natsu. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

Natsu bit his lower lip, then looked back at Lisanna with certainty. "You're not my mate, Lisanna."

As soon as Natsu told her that, Lisanna felt her heart crushed. She suddenly lost of her powers and strength.

"Natsu.." she whispered. That's all she could say.

Natsu bowed down his head. "I'm truly sorry, Lisanna!" he said. "But I can't take you more than my sister! I'm so sorry!"

Lisanna gulped down while tears flowing down. She didn't say anything.

"I remembered about my promise. That we will become Happy's parents. I'm the dad, you're the mom." Natsu continued. "I know that! But I'm so sorry, Lisanna! I can't... I can't see you more than just my little sister."

Lisanna bit her lip. She then moved her body, lifted Natsu's head and kissed him. Natsu widened his eyes.

"W - wha - Lis.." Natsu tried to let go and spoke.

But Lisanna was being stubborn. She kept her pushing her lips. Then, she broke out the kiss.

"At least, you can give me this." she said and cried.

Natsu let out a sigh then patted her head. Little did they know, three people watched everything from a far.

Gray dropped his jaw down, Erza widened her eyes, and Lucy stayed silent. She looked really hurt.

_I knew from the start.,_ Lucy said in mind. _Natsu would never be mine, no matter how much I love him._

_Wha - wha - wha?_, Erza mumbled in her mind.

_Stupid, flame brain!_, Gray cursed inside. _Just what do you think you're doing?_

* * *

Rain started to fall, when the night came. The girls and the boys were staying inside their rooms, and chatting. Elfman decided to leave the usual trio to fight, so he left their room and joined his sisters instead. Meanwhile, Gray suddenly became so cold towards Natsu. He also went out and went to who - knows - where. Only Natsu and Gajeel were inside their room.

"Hei, Salamander!" Gajeel called. "So, what happened between you and the silver girl?"

Natsu gave a glare. He has been trying to shake off the image of Lisanna and him kissing, and it took every bit of his concentration. He knew he had hurt her, but he still couldn't understand why would Lisanna kissed him.

He was so relieved Lucy wasn't there, or he's doomed. Well, he didn't realise that Lucy _had_ seen him.

"I take your glare as something unpleasant happened," Gajeel smirked. "what did you do?"

"I did nothing, iron breath." Natsu hissed.

"Okay, so what did she do?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu sighed. Gajeel maybe one of the punk he would gladly to punch, but at times like this, Natsu glad Gajeel was a dragon slayer. Nobody could understand his state better than Gajeel.

"She kissed me." Natsu said. Okay, let's just being honest with the iron dragon slayer!

"What?" Gajeel shrieked.

Natsu rolled his eyes and told Gajeel everything. Gajeel whistled.

"Who knew that Strauss young lady was so bold?" he smirked. "Well, in any case, now she understood. You set things right with her."

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "But I still don't know how to face her tomorrow."

"Just be natural," Gajeel said. "just be the old time Natsu. Same as always."

Natsu giggled. "Said the iron dragon slayer."

"Shut up." Gajeel growled. "By the way, where's the ice stripper boy?"

Natsu shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Levy didn't tell her how Gajeel claimed her. The girls and Elfman were busy calming Lisanna down. She was crying from the moment they got back to the inn until now. Well, minus Erza and Lucy, since the two of them weren't inside the room.

"Lisanna, stop crying." Mirajane said softly while rubbing her little sister's back.

"It hurts!" Lisanna sobbed. "It hurts so bad!"

Mirajane kept rubbing Lisanna's back. "I know, Lisanna." she said. "But you must let him go."

"He promised to me!" Lisanna cried. "He promised! Why.."

"Lisanna," Happy called weakly. "you're still my mom, no matter what."

"Natsu is not a man!" Elfman declared.

"Elfman!" Mirajane complained.

"I thought Natsu really.." Levy didn't dare to continue.

"He loves Lucy!" Lisanna cried more after she said that. She kept sobbing.

"Lisanna," Mirajane said softly. "I know it's painful, but you must pray for their happiness."

"Why couldn't I see it? I thought Natsu had always love me! I never knew that when I was away from here, he changed his heart! Why did Lucy steal him away from me?!" Lisanna cried.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane said. "You can't and I won't let you blame Lucy!"

"Why did you defend her, Mira-nee?!" Lisanna cried more.

Mirajane sighed. "Lisanna, have you ever thought that Natsu had never loved you as a woman? Have you ever thought that Natsu had always loved you as his sibling?"

"No!" Lisanna cried and shook her head. "I'm sure Natsu.."

"Lisanna," Mirajane cut. "Natsu had always loved Lucy from the start. She didn't steal him away from you."

Lisanna cried more. She knew that. She knew that Natsu had never loved her _that _way. But it still hurts so bad. Lisanna kept sobbing, until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm done !**

**So, what do you think about this chapter ?  
Do tell me with your reviews !**


End file.
